elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
Ayleid
Ayleid zwani też jako Dzikie elfyO dzikich elfach – Kier-jo Chorvak lub Kontynentalne wysokie elfyAmulet Królów – Wenengrus Monhony – rasa merów, niegdyś władająca dzisiejszym Cyrodiil. W czasach ich świetności tworzyli nad wyraz rozwinięte społeczności. Można ich porównać z Dwemerami, lecz Ayledzi nie czerpali wiedzy z techniki, tylko z magii. Nie wiadomo czy Ayleidzi wymarli całkowicie, czy też kryją się w jakiś rejonach Tamriel. Pewnym jest, że pewno nie spotkała ich całkowita zagłada (tak jak Dwemerów) o czym mówi nam książka „O Dzikich Elfach”, opisano w niej, że Ayleidzi żyli w swych społecznościach jeszcze w Drugiej Erze. Jedynym znanym Ayleidem w Trzeciej Erze był Umaril Nieopierzony, główny antagonista dodatku The Elder Scrolls IV: Knights of the Nine. Źródłosłów Ayleidzi, zwani także Dzikimi Elfami, nie używają przyrostka -mer. Może być to spowodowane tym, że najwcześniej oddzielili się od swych braci – Aldmerów. Historia Pierwsza informacja dotycząca Ayleidów mówi o wybudowaniu przez nich Wieży z Białego Złota, w połowie Ery Meretycznej. Dzikie Elfy wybudowały wokół niej swe domy, sklepy, lecz nie stanowili jeszcze tak rozwiniętego państwa. W tamtym czasie na zachodzie, wielkie królestwo Altmerów, zwane Alinorem (tak w tamtym okresie nazywano Wyspy Summerset) mogło spokojnie zdominować Ayleidów – lecz to nie nastąpiło, ogromny obszar dzielący obie prowincje sprawił, że wpływy Altmerów w Cyrodiil były niewielkie. Zmiany zaszły dopiero wtedy, kiedy swe państwo założył Eplear, Bosmer z rodu Camoranów, które powstało na terenie Puszczy Valen i ostatecznie odgrodziło Ayleidów od królestwa Alinoru. W tym samym roku, na który datowany jest początek Pierwszej Ery, Ayleidzi zbudowali swoje własne miasto-państwo: Wieżę z Białego Złota. Ayleidzi nie żyli w Cyrodiil samotnie, żyli tam też ludzie. Byli niewolnikami Dzikich Elfów, lecz nie trwało to długo, już w 242 1E kobieta Alessia rozpoczęła powstanie przeciwko rządom Ayleidów. Z pomocą Nordów, już w rok później podbiła Ayleidów, pozostałe przy życiu Dzikie Elfy uciekły do Puszczy Valen, by szukać pomocy w Dynastii Camoran, inni zaś zostali wasalami lennymi Alessi (później jednak pozbawiono ich praw do posiadania ziem). Rozpoczęło to epokę znaną jako Późny Okres Alyeidów. W trzecim wieku Pierwszej Ery, gdy Maruhk, małpi prorok, założył Zakon Alezjański, rozpoczęło się niszczenie pozostałych ayleidzkich społeczności. W 361 1E, po ogłoszeniu Doktryn Alezjańskich ostatecznie obalono wszelką władzę Dzikich Elfów. W 480 1E Ród Dirennich nawiązuje sojusz z ostatnim królem Ayleidów, władcą Nenalaty. Nie wiadomo, w jaki sposób przetrwał wyniszczanie Alyeidów. Książka „Córka Niben” wspomina, że w okolicy Bravil istniała największa z ayleidzkich osad, może to sprawiło, że zostali podbici jako ostatni. Jednak w końcu i Nenalata upadła, o życiu po upadku Dzikich Elfów mówi książka „O Dzikich Elfach”, której treść zacytuję: „W dzikich ostępach prawie każdej prowincji Tamriel pojawiają się Ayleidzi, zwani powszechnie Dzikimi Elfami, wywodzący się pod względem filozofii, jeśli nie dosłownie, od pierwotnych mieszkańców tych terenów. Podczas gdy trzy elfickie rasy – Altmerowie (Elfy Wysokiego Rodu), Bosmerowie (Leśne Elfy) i Dunmerowie (Mroczne Elfy) – przystosowały się dobrze do nowych kultur Tamriel, Ayleidzi i ich bracia trzymają się z dala od naszej cywilizacji, woląc praktykować dawne obyczaje z dala od oczu świata. Dzikie Elfy używają odmiany języka starocyrodiiliańskiego, stroniąc od języka Tamriel i oddzielając się od centrów cywilizacji na Tamriel nawet bardziej niż najmniej zurbanizowani z ich elfickich kuzynów. Z usposobienia są ponurzy i małomówni – chociaż jest tak z punktu widzenia osób postronnych (czyli 'Pellani' w ich języku), a w kręgu swych własnych plemion bez wątpienia zachowują się inaczej. Zaiste, jeden z najwspanialszych mędrców Uniwersytetu Gwilym był cywilizowanym Ayleidą - Tjurhane Fyrre (1E 2790-2E 227) – żył 367 lat, którego opublikowane prace na temat Dzikich Elfów wskazują na tętniącą życiem kulturę. Fyrre to jeden z naprawdę niewielu Ayleidów, który swobodnie wypowiadał się na temat swojego ludu i religii i jak sam powiedział: „natura ayleidzkich plemion ma wiele odcieni, ich osobowości różnią się często znacznie od sąsiednich plemion” (Fyrre, T., Natura poezji Ayleidów, s. 8, Wydawnictwo Uniwersytetu Gwilym, 2E12). Jak każda obca kultura, Dzikie Elfy są często przedmiotem obaw prostych mieszkańców Tamriel. Ayleidzi nie przestają być jedną z największych zagadek kontynentu Tamriel. Rzadko w ogóle pojawiają się na stronicach kronik historycznych, a jeśli już, to są tylko dziwnym widokiem, który ukazuje się kronikarzowi, po czym znikają w lesie. Gdy od pospolitych legend oddzieli się to, co prawdopodobnie jest fikcją, nie zostaje prawie nic. Dzieje Ayleidów pozostają okryte tajemnicą od czasów przed Pierwszą Erą i mogą jeszcze pozostać w takim stanie przez wiele tysięcy lat”. A więc, po upadku największych miast Ayleidów, zostali zepchnięci na bok i zmuszeni egzystować w małych społecznościach nie mieszając się do wielkiej polityki. Kultywowali staroelfickie obrzędy i wierzenia — nieskażone naleciałościami „nowoczesnej” elfickiej idei. Podkreślając słowo „dzikie” nie należy rozumieć jako prymitywne, chodzi raczej o odrębność od swych pobratymców. Niewątpliwie kult nauk Starego Ehlnofey odbiega od tego, czym zajmują się teraz elfy (nie mówiąc o ludziach). Kultura i sztuka Ayleidzkie ruiny, mimo że wiekowe, zachowały się do Trzeciej Ery w niemal nienaruszonym stanie. Do charakterystycznych cech można zaliczyć rozmach, strzeliste kształty, przestronne sale i kręte korytarze. Budowle wykonane są z białego kamienia, wiele zaś wykończeń takich jak bramy czy kraty – z kutego żelaza. Ruiny Ayleidów wyróżniają się także dużą ilością rzeźb większości elfów, są tam także rzeźby przypominające dużego ptaka (feniksa lub orła), czasem natknąć możemy się także na ayleidzkie statuetki zwane Przodkami. Co ciekawe w siedzibach Ayleidów wciąż działają źródła światła – prawdopodobnie są mocno nasycone magią, pułapki także są w „świetnym” stanie. Magia Ciekawymi artefaktami pozostałymi po „Dzikich” Elfach są Kamienie Varla, Kamienie Welkynd oraz Studnie Ayleidzkie. Pierwsze z nich to źródła dla zaklętych przedmiotów, drugie i trzecie odnawiają energię magiczną używającego. Księga „Magia z Nieba” mówi, że do ich wytwarzania wykorzystywano meteoryczne szkło – meteoryczne dosłownie, bo pozyskiwano je z kawałków spadających z Aetheriusa. Studnie zaś zawierają w sobie meteoryczne żelazo. Natura ich nie została do końca poznana, wiadomo jednak, że mogą służyć każdej osobie. Ayleidzkie osady były państwami-miastami, w każdym z nich znajdowało się źródło energii, Kamień Welkynd prawdopodobnie był mini elektrownią dla danego miasta. Religia Ayleidzi wierzyli, że Nirn zbudowany jest przez cztery żywioły: ziemie, wodę, powietrze i światło. Światło zastępuje ogień, który w ich mniemaniu ten był „zepsuty i uwsteczniony”. Jako najczystsze źródło światła Ayleidzi postrzegali gwiazdy. Społeczność Nie jest nam dokładnie znana struktura społeczności ayleidzkich. Wiemy, że każde państwo-miasto miało swego króla, możemy także uznać że pozycja kobiet i mężczyzn była równa – ayleidzkie ruiny bowiem głęboko pod Imperialnym Miastem kryją w sobie dwa posągi – kobietę i mężczyznę. Jest to prawdopodobnie jedyne miejsce, w którym Ayleidzi są przedstawieni w realny sposób – skóra ciemniejsza niż u Altmerów, białe brwi i włosy. Galeria Ruiny Ayleidów (Oblivion).jpg|Ruiny Ayleidów w Cyrodiil Posąg Ayleidów (Oblivion).jpg|Posąg w ruinach Ayleidów Posąg strażnika Ayleidów (Oblivion).jpg|Posąg strażnika Ayleidów Przypisy Nawigacja cs:Ayleidé de:Ayleïden en:Ayleid es:Ayleid fr:Ayléide it:Elfi selvaggi nl:Ayleid ru:Айлейд uk:Айлейд Kategoria:Rasy wymarłe Kategoria:Lore: Merowie